For cutting teeth in substantially cylindrical blanks as described, for example, in DE 102 49 039 B4, teeth are first cut into a blank using a gear cutting tool that has cutting teeth. The teeth may be provided by gear hobbing, and preferably by hob peeling. A hob peeling process for cutting teeth in internally or externally geared workpieces is described in DE 10 2005 049 528 A1. In the generic method, rough gearing is first produced using the cutting tool. This is carried out in a roughing operation. Following this first method step, the tooth flanks are deburred, in particular in the region of their end-face edges. The deburring may be carried out using a method as described in abovementioned DE 102 49 039 B4, or also in DE 103 09 116 A1. A chamfer is pressed into the edge region between the tooth flank and the end face of the workpiece. The material that is thus displaced is for the most part pushed into the end face, where it is removed using a deburring wheel. A secondary burr may remain in the flank region. This secondary burr is removed in a third method step, a so-called smoothing operation. The roughing operation and the smoothing operation are carried out using the same cutting tools, which are shaped in such a way that they may be used to produce the tooth gaps and the teeth of the workpiece to the target dimension.